


Dance Like No One's Watching

by pitythatfool (fitriahz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Dancer Stiles, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, God bless YouTube, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Isaac, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, YouTube gives me the best dancing videos that I can use for the dance choreography, cute dancing kids, why is that not canon - the sheriff's name is john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitriahz/pseuds/pitythatfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles teaches dance at the local community club to kids and youths. No one knows that he can dance, let alone teach dancing - except for Scott. Scott doesn't even count anymore as both of them are like brothers, knowing everything and anything about each other. Recently, Stiles has not been teaching as he is too busy taking care of the pack and the grumpy Sourwolf.</p><p>When his two personas collide, things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me. I cry a little upon realising that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Those who knows Stiles know that the boy cannot dance. He flails while walking and trips on air, seeing him dance seems like a nightmare. Even when the pack goes out to the trusty Jungle - trusty as it's the only gay club in Beacon Hills and since at least 1/4 of the pack is gay well you know - Stiles dances like a chicken being cooked. He just flails and sways awkwardly on the dance floor. Lydia nearly had a heart attack when she saw him just standing there with his body moving instead of proper dancing, by that she meant grinding and moving his body on someone else's body.

Stiles knew that he can dance but it was just not public knowledge. He is so used to being the awkward, spastic kid that it felt stupid to tell the whole world that he is actually a mighty fine dancer, excuse me. Of course Scott knows. Scott knows everything about him, well not everything but close. Every time someone - mostly Lydia or Erica - nags at him or tries to teach him at least, Scott will be chortling silently because he knows that Stiles can dance ~~fucking~~ circles around most of them. He has not been going for his lessons at the club since forever and he blames it on this whole supernatural whirlwind. Even now, he is at the mall with the pack, choosing stuff for the newly renovated Hale house. It's about time that burnt shell was renovated and this will ensure that the pack hangs out there instead of Stiles's house. The Sheriff got so used to seeing a bunch of teenagers asleep in the living room when he came back from his night shifts that he doesn't even bother asking. All he does is to ensure that Stiles know that it's bacon day the next day - bacon solves all problems.

"Goddamnit Lydia, who the hell cares that this carpet is made of some Egyptian wool and that one is made of Merino wool? Every carpet is still made of skinned sheeps. Just pick one!" Stiles groaned while waiting for the strawberry-blonde haired girl to finish perusing carpets and just choose one. Lydia arched a perfectly-trimmed eyebrow at him before ignoring him totally. Stiles groaned again, louder this time to the amusement of the sales assistant and other shoppers, "I'm drowning under this huge amount of bags, somebody help! Anyone!" Erica who was walking towards them laughed, "Stop being a drama queen, Mum." "You don't mum me, Erica Reyes. You can do it if you get Lydia to finish her shopping so that I can eat. I'm a growing boy and I have my needs! Right now, those needs are not being met!" "My my, is dad not satisfying you?" Erica rebuked, looking at her fingernails in a bored manner while smiling impishly. Stiles spluttered and nearly dropped the bags he was holding, "Who is dad? Why am I mum? Not those needs! Hunger! Hunger! I'm a hungry boy!"

Erica took pity on him and walked towards Lydia. Upon saying a few words to her and nodding at the shocked sales assistant as they left without buying anything, the trio made their way to the food court where they were supposed to meet the rest of their pack 15 minutes before. Stiles was praising everything and anything while he walked briskly towards the food court, not even waiting for the girls to match his stride. Upon arriving and spotting the pack, he slid into one of the seats and dumped all the bags on the floor before thudding his head on the table with moans of despair. Hearing chuckling, he looked up and saw his pack laughing at his torment. Pointing a finger at all of them, he said, "Of course laugh at the puny human. You, Jackson and Scott, will be following the girls to shop from now on. I've had enough! I'm going with Boyd, Isaac and Derek instead. I'm dying here from all that waiting and shopping!" He moaned again and placed his head on the table once more. "Wait why me? Why isn't Isaac or Boyd going?" Scott asked petulantly. Muffling, Stiles replied, "Isaac is my pup and I need Boyd to help me carry my shopping. Right Der?"

The alpha nods his head minutely in amusement before ordering the pack to get their food, leaving him and Stiles together. Stiles shifted slightly and placed his head on the wolf's shoulder. "It was hell, sourwolf. I waited forever for her to pick at least one thing and I don't see a difference in Egyptian wool and Merino wool anyway. The carpet will still be on the damn floor where everyone steps on it so what is the damn difference? Also, she took ages to pick out curtains and such, why must you do this to me? Why must it be me who shops with her, don't get me wrong, I love Lyds but this is torture. You weren't even dare to help carry all the stuff oh no, you and your betas run at the first chance you can. Cruel. You're cruel. My heart bleeds for myself," Stiles rambled on and on but was stopped by a chaste kiss from his alpha. Stiles sighed softly before pouting, "I have a headache. Do your werewolf mojo shit please, Der!" Derek smiled slightly upon seeing the pout and hearing the whine from the younger boy and placed his hand on the boy's scalp, massaging it gently while leaching the pain away.

Stiles closed his eyes in bliss and softly remarked, "I will never get tired of that." Derek chuckled softly and held Stiles close to him while waiting for the pack to return before he can go and get his and Stiles's food. The pack finally returned and after Derek got his food, they settled down to have a nice and well-deserved lunch, well for Stiles it was well-deserved. Upon finishing, Stiles told the pack to carry on shopping and he will just stay there as he is too tired to move, let alone shop. Derek growled under his breath upon realising that Stiles will be alone but of course Stiles just shrugged it off and said that no one or nothing would come near him in broad daylight. Even if something or someone did, he will just scream bloody murder. They are in a mall for goodness sake, no harm would come upon him in a full and enclosed area. Derek wasn't happy and wanted Isaac to stay but Stiles declined saying that the pup wants to buy stuff for his new room and that he will be fine - he can take care of himself okay! After reminding and warning the human to just scream if something happens and to stay put, the pack separated ways to continue shopping for their personal rooms as well as the house. 

Stiles leaned back in his booth and breathed a sigh of relief. Sipping his milkshake, he took out his phone to at least occupy him with something to do. When he was _this close_ to getting past the next level on Candy Crush, a squeal was heard before a zooming blur launched at him and hugged him tightly yet awkwardly as he is flailing slightly due to the surprise attack. Looking down, he smiled widely and returned the hug upon seeing that it was Lisa. Lisa is a 5 year old girl who is in his dancing class at the club. She was dressed in her normal go-to outfit which is a cute princess top with a plain black skirt and her brown hair is in pigtails. "Mr Stiles! Mr Stiles! It's soooooo nice to see you!" she exclaimed excitedly. Stiles just laughed and pinched her cheeks asking, "Where are your big sister and parents, Lisa?" The girl pointed at a family of three at the other side of the food court and Stiles waved when he saw them looking at his direction. Sitting Lisa next to him safely, the girl quickly asked him multiple questions in one go. "How are you, Mr Stiles? Why have you not been coming? Will you still teach us? Will you come tomorrow? Do you know that everyone misses you? Oh Mr Stiles, I can do the half-turn thing perfectly now! Will I be able to dance the new routine then? Are you still coming to teach us?" Stiles laughed as the girl reminded him so much of himself with the rambling that all he can do is nod, "Of course I'm coming back to teach all of you monsters! I've been busy that's all! Tell your sister that I will be starting on the new routine for her class too! Now, isn't it time for you to go back to your parents, princess?" Lisa sighed heavily and said, "Well, if I must.... You must promise to come tomorrow though, Mr Stiles! We miss you!"

Stiles laughed again, happy upon hearing that before standing up and making his way to Lisa's family with her hand firmly clutched in his. He said hellos to the parents and reminded Lauren, Lisa's sister, that her class is still on tomorrow and it will be a new routine - she brightened up like a damn light upon hearing that - before bopping Lisa's nose as a goodbye and made his way back to his booth where surprisingly the pack stood, waiting for him and looking at him in confusion. "Who's that?" Allison asked while the others look confusedly and shrewdly at the family. Stiles just laughed it off and said that it was just a family that he made friends with and immediately looked at them, "We're done? Hallelujah. Let's go home." The girls ribbed at him upon him saying that and the pack made their way to the exit, with both Stiles and Scott waving at Lisa's family. That was not unnoticed by both Lydia and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms welcome! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf is not mine and that's a hard pill to swallow.
> 
> Extremely sorry for the super late update (and it's only chapter 2 wow!) because hey real life can be such a bitch sometimes. With university assignments and social drama, I didn't have the time to update earlier. Sorry for that!

Upon reaching the pack house, the betas were quickly told to bring in some of the stuff that they bought while waiting for the other big stuff to be delivered. The girls went in with their shopping bags and immediately start to sort out their wardrobe even though Stiles don't think that many clothes are necessary. They do have clothes in their own house so why the heck do they need new clothes in the pack house as well? Stiles will never understand.

It was not long before the things they ordered arrived and Derek quickly got the help of the betas, apart from Erica, to get everything in order. Everything was finally settled after a mere hour, thank god for werewolf strength. With all the huge furniture and things being placed, Stiles and the girls can now place the rugs and decorative items in the house, making it look more homey instead of a barren mansion.

Stiles was busy changing the bedsheets in Isaac's room when his phone rang. Looking at who's calling, he quickly jumped up in shock and ran down the stairs to the kitchen before picking it up. The pack looked puzzled as he had never not pick up his phone immediately despite being around them. Also, why must he go to the kitchen to pick up the call? It doesn't make sense. It's not as if the kitchen is soundproof. Only the bedrooms are so why?

"Darren!" Stiles excited voice can be heard around the house. "How are you? Why did you call? What is going on?" he asked rapidly to the caller. His cheerful laugh resonated throughout the house while the caller answered him. The pack can smell the happiness from him and this confused them even more. Jackson whispered to Scott, "Stiles has friends outside the pack?" Scott just laughed and replied, "That's not just a friend." Derek growled softly upon hearing Scott's words and stalked towards the kitchen.

Derek was met with a grinning Stiles who just ended his call. He looked at the Alpha and grinned before saying sheepishly, "Sorry Sourwolf but I need to go now. Something cropped up and yeah I just need to go. Can you make sure one of the pups finish up Isaac's bedsheets? That's the last one so everyone can sleep here tonight if they want. Also, there are some leftovers from yesterday's dinner in the fridge so you can heat it up for dinner. I don't know when I will be back that's why. I might not be here tomorrow either, I'm not sure. Sorry! I will come back once things are done. I gotta go, Sourwolf See you!" He then took his stuff and nearly ran out of the house before stopping at the door to run back and hug Isaac and give a jaunty wave to the other pups with a "I'm going first, guys! Behave for your Alpha!"

The pack was frozen momentarily and only jumped into action when Stiles's jeep could be heard driving away from the driveway. They looked at each other confusedly and looked at Derek, who was stumped. Scott just chuckled and went to Isaac's room to finish changing his bedsheets. When he got back down, the pack was sitting in the living room, looking dazed while the Alpha was just scowling. Lydia saw him and pulled him down before arching her eyebrow, "Alright Scotty boy, what exactly just happened? And, who is this Darren guy?" Scott just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't really know much but all I know is that they've been friends for a very long time. Even longer than me and Stiles's friendship. You know how Stiles would drop everything to help me? He would do more than that for Darren. I don't know if they've ever dated but to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if they did."

Upon hearing that, Derek growled loudly, startling the pack. Scott looked at his Alpha and shrugged again, "Hey, I don't know if they did! Don't go all growly now, Derek!" Erica was already scrolling through Stiles's Facebook friends and saw the profile of this Darren that they're talking about. Clicking it, she saw that there were many pictures of Stiles and him uploaded. Looking through them, she nodded at Scott, "Yeah I can see why you say they could have dated, they do look quite chummy!" before showing the pack a picture of the two guys together - their faces close and Darren pretending to kiss Stiles's cheek - with the caption "Amazing day with this boy".

Jackson scoffed and asked, "Stiles has hot friends outside of the pack?" Lydia took Erica's phone from her and flicked through the pictures. "Mmmhmm so many pictures of them together" before going back to his profile and looking at it. "He's a dancer?!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Stiles has a dancer for a friend but he can't even dance? Why didn't he teach Stiles how to dance if he is an acclaimed dancer?" Scott grinned and replied, "Yeah, Darren is a dancer for the Alvin Ailey American Dance Theatre. He graduated from Fordham University as a dance major and was offered a spot in the the dance theatre immediately. He is amazing at dancing." Isaac quipped, "Wait, how old is he?"

Lydia and Scott replied simultaneously, "24." Isaac nodded and said, "Same age as Derek then." Derek huffed before curtly saying, "You can all go home now unless you want to sleep here." He then walked up to his room and sat on his bed, deep in thought. The pack downstairs looked at each other questioningly before moving. Boyd and Erica were the first ones to leave with a nod and a goodbye. Lydia, Jackson and Allison also made their way out with a wave or a nod and for Allison - a kiss to Scott. Isaac looked at Scott and asked, "You're not leaving?" Scott chuckled and shook his head, "I will leave after heating up dinner for you and Derek. Stiles will kill me if I leave his baby and Derek without food the whole night." Isaac blushed when Scott called him Stiles's baby although it felt nice to hear that.

Sitting beside each other, Scott switched on the television and watched it with Isaac softly. Isaac was nearly lulled to sleep when he asked, "Scott?" The other wolf looked at him, "Hm?" "Stiles love us more than that Darren guy right?" Scott just grinned and replied, "Stiles won't leave us here by ourselves, Isaac so don't worry. He will be back." Isaac nodded sleepily but was stopped by Scott. Scott quietly berate him and told him to go up to his bedroom and that dinner will be heated up and left on the table if he or Derek wants to eat later.

Isaac nodded and walked sluggishly up the stairs, saying goodbye to the other wolf. Scott smiled and walked to the kitchen to heat up dinner before leaving. While waiting for it to heat up, Scott texted Stiles a quick message.

> _"Hey buddy, the pack found out about Darren via Facebook and they saw the pictures. They also know that he is a dancer and I may have told them that he is under the Alvin Ailey American Dance Theatre. You should come back to the pack house as soon as you can, bro. Derek is all jealous and growly and Isaac thinks you will leave him for Darren. I'm heating up dinner for the two of them now so no worries. Happy dancing, bro."_

After covering up the heated dinner on the table, Scott went up to check on his Alpha as well as Isaac. Checking up on Isaac first, he smiled upon seeing the boy curled up on his bed while cuddling the wolf plushie that Stiles jokingly bought for him. Making his way to the Alpha's room, Scott knocked on the door and looked in. Derek was staring vacantly into space while lying down on his bed. Scott grinned and said, "Hey Derek. Dinner is already heated on the table and Isaac is napping. I'm leaving now. Also, if you're so worried, you should just text Stiles you know! Bye!"

Derek just nodded slightly and waited for the sound of Scott's bike to fade before taking out his phone. He wanted to text Stiles but don't know how to say it. All his attempts at writing a message was erased as they sound stupid. In the end, all he sent was, "Scott heated dinner. Isaac napping. Thanks." Although he has so many thoughts as to who this Darren guy is and whether Stiles is safe and also if they were ever together. Cursing himself, he closed his eyes in frustration and waited for Stiles's reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms welcome! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf is not mine.
> 
> Also, I didn't know how hard it was to actually write dance moves and since I'm not a dancer....... You should know how it would look like. UGH, I tried guys. Don't criticise me on that :(
> 
> But you can criticise me on everything else heh comments are welcome xx

Stiles, who was unaware of the drama that was happening back at the pack house, drove as fast as he could while avoiding the speed camera routes because - hey he is the Sheriff's kid - to the local community club where he teaches. The club is located a town away from Beacon Hills and he praises every deity that none of the pack members know where it is. Impatiently waiting for the traffic light to turn green, his phone pinged - showing a text message from Scott. He wanted to read it but before he was able to, he was honked by the car behind and he cursed before zooming off. Upon reaching the club, he entered and waved while shouting hello to Amelia, the receptionist who looked surprised upon seeing him, and rushed to his preferred dance studio. Even before turning into the hallway of the dance studios, he heard the strains of music. Smiling widely, he barged in and saw Darren getting ready to dance.

Stiles took off his flannel plaid shirt while walking towards the right side of the studio where there was a chair. Upon sitting down, he took off his overshirt as well and looked at Darren expectantly - who realised his presence. The song, Chivalry Is Dead by Trevor Wesley, is the duet routine of Darren and Stiles when they performed for the annual performance last two years at the club's showcase. It was before Darren was scouted for the Alvin Ailey American Dance Theatre and it is always a crowd favourite.

 _Girl just let your hair down_  
_Let's paint the whole town_  
_Life is our playground, yeah_  
_But I'm not a kid no more_  
_So I must open doors and make you feel like the lady you are_  
_My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy_  
_I'm happy to please you_  
_Though I can tell that's not what you're used to_

Darren looked at Stiles and started whistling while rocking on his heels. He started the dance by taking off his hat and placing it on his chest and turned to Stiles and ran his fingers through his hair with his other hand before turning the hat around and placing it back on his head. His body was turned towards Stiles and his footwork was fast and precise. He then swiftly turned after smirking at a smug Stiles and stretched out his left hand to the sky before cutely rocking on his heels again and moving his whole body side to side. He jumped up and faced Stiles again before doing precise footwork and cheekily opened the right side of his shirt - showing his body - and doing hand motions as though taking out his heart and giving it to Stiles before doing a bit of locking and the classic hat routine. He then moved swiftly to Stiles and tipped his hat to the teen before closing and sweeping his shirt to the back with his precise movements. He maintained eye contact with Stiles while playing with his shirt and moving precisely to the back slightly with confidence. He straightened and crisscrossed his legs sharply and shrugged his shoulders simultaneously before turning around and cheekily patted his bum and do sharp precise movements and played with his shirt again before looking straight back at Stiles.

 _And they say chivalry is dead (dead, dead, dead)_  
_Girl let a real man pick up the slack_  
_And treat you with respect, yeah_  
_//_  
_And you don't have to love me_  
_Love me, love me_  
_You don't have to love me_  
_Love me, love me_  
_Just cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean_  
_I ain't taking you to bed_

He smiled before turning his right hand in circular motions and simultaneously turned around and stopped halfway before shrugging his shoulders and do a fast turn while swiping the brim of his hat. He stepped forward and backward smoothly while still staring at Stiles and did footwork which led to him kneeling on one knee before sliding closer to Stiles and then changed to the other knee while fiddling confidently with his shirt. He then stood up and wrapped his shirt around him before sweeping it to the back again and held out his hand to Stiles before looking up again and then staring cheekily at Stiles with his hand still held out. He pointed at himself with the hand and flicked it back to Stiles before moving on his feet again and lowered his hips before cooly making his hips move sexily by moving his legs to the side and then turn facing diagonally and snap his fingers while moving his hips backwards and forwards with a tap of his feet in between. He brought his feet together and suavely brought one leg up to the right and turned before bringing the other leg up to the left and then faced Stiles again and do his hand movements swiftly with his arms crossed and placing it together behind his left ear - a sleep motion - and brought them apart slightly while also moving his left leg in sync with his left arm movement.

 _Ahhh, baby let me buy you meals_  
_I see you're head over heels_  
_I feel like you deserve it_  
_There's no pressure_  
_We can do whatever makes you comfortable, yeah_  
_I could float your boat_  
_If you're cold, take my coat_

He brought his feet together and slid across the floor before tiptoeing fast towards Stiles while moving his body and do a little 'hey there' movement with his chin before taking Stiles's hand in his. Stiles's grinned and followed Darren's arm movements and when Darren pointed at him, Stiles turned his head slightly and brought his leg out where Darren then held it and tilted it towards Stiles. Stiles then got out of the seat and moved towards Darren before dancing together. The two of them faced diagonally to the left and tilted back slightly before turning with Stiles facing front and Darren facing right. Darren pointed at Stiles and he followed the finger movements with his body before dancing forward while Darren danced backwards. Darren then placed his hands on Stiles's shoulders and body while Stiles danced instinctively following his hands before putting his hands in Darren's and making his right hand move up like in a ballroom turn and his left hand at Darren's waist. Darren's right hand was placed on his right shoulder and their heads turned following the beat, facing the other way before facing each other and with Darren leading, they danced swiftly to the right while smiling with Darren supporting Stiles at the back as Stiles leaned on him. They moved their hips together to the left before turning right, causing Stiles's hands to be placed on Darren's shoulders and they moved and tilted to the back with Stiles pretending to take off Darren's shirt.

 _I'll sing a music note from a song that I just wrote_  
_Girl just take my hand_  
_And let me be your man_  
_Though that's not what you're used to_

Darren then turned and faced Stiles with his hands on Stiles's face while Stiles placed his hands on his hips. When Darren brought his hands down, Stiles turned his head to the right with his right leg stretched outwards while Darren's facing the front but his head is towards Stiles. Stiles turned his head and brought his right hand around Darren's chest before hitting his left hand softly and with that cue, the two of them jumped slightly and faced the front before making their hands move across their body with sharp feet movements. They faced each other again and kneeled slightly with their hands outstretched before dancing their own moves with Stiles remaining standing and Darren turning and kneeling before sliding his one knee towards Stiles who then kneeled and touched Darren's face with his hands. He then placed both his hands on the side of Darren's face while Darren's hands move towards Stiles's waist and they went up together before swaying to the right following Darren's ticking movement of his finger and the beat.

 _And they say chivalry is dead (dead, dead, dead)_  
_Girl let a real man pick up the slack_  
_And treat you with respect, yeah_

Their corresponding right and left leg was then outstretched and they turned to the front before shrugging their shoulders up and turned their heads facing each other while smiling widely. Darren then brought his shoulders down, the left one first before the right, followed by Stiles's right shoulder and his left while still staring at each other. Darren's left hand crossed Stiles's front body and Stiles took the cue to move his left leg forward before Darren's hand moved to his shoulder whereby he then turned and faced left with Darren standing behind him and his hands on Stiles's shoulders. Darren used his hands to turn Stiles and catch him in a dip down pose with Stiles's right leg stretched outwards. His hands then moved along Stiles's right leg and brought it in before pushing Stiles up and turning him again so that they face each other. The two of them grabbed each other's shirt or undershirt, in Stiles's case, and brought their heads together before jumping apart and crisscrossing their legs swiftly. Stiles then turned to the left with his left hand outstretched to the back and Darren took it, making Stiles's head turn, and kiss it softly before smirking.

 _And you don't have to love me_  
_Love me, love me_  
_You don't have to love me_  
_Love me, love me_  
_Just cause I'm a gentlemen don't mean_  
_I ain't taking you to bed  
(x2)_

They turned facing the front before moving their hips low and side to side before smirking at each other and do a sideways body roll while snapping their fingers. They then brought their left leg to the front and jumped up before facing to the left again and brought their right leg knee high and used it to swiftly face the front before doing the hand movements for the bed motion and brought them apart slightly while moving their left leg in sync with their left arm movement. They slowly danced and moved their body to the left with Darren casually taking Stiles's left hand in his right, causing Stiles to turn back and laugh slightly, before letting go and getting up while moving their body to the right and turned to face each other with Stiles casually standing while Darren danced with his feet and took his hat off and give it to Stiles who smiled and placed it on his head. Darren placed his hands on Stiles's waist and move themselves casually from side to side while getting closer and closer. Stiles just laughed slightly before putting his hand around Darren's waist and his head on his chest while Darren hugged him on the shoulders with his left hand still on Stiles's waist. They then casually walked around while waiting for the song to end.

Once the song ended, Stiles laughed out loud and hugged Darren as hard as he can. Loud clapping was heard and the both of them looked towards the doorway where a bunch of teenagers were standing with Madam Roxxe, the supervisor of the dance classes, who was a famous professional dancer in her prime. Stiles blushed and quickly sauntered to the chair and pulled on his overshirt before going to Madam Roxxe and kissing her cheek softly, "Hello Madam Roxxe, it's been ages since I've seen you." Madam Roxxe smiled and patted Stiles on his cheek, "Ah Stiles and your dear Darren, I've missed seeing the both of you dance together!" Darren just chuckled and hugged Stiles from behind before acknowledging her and said, "Well, I've been busy and this boy here has been busy too apparently! Are you teaching a class? We are done so we can go if you want." Madam Roxxe looked at the bunch of teenagers and saw that they were all still looking at both Darren and Stiles in awe. Clapping her hands sharply, she signalled to the twenty-three of them to enter the studio and warm up before looking at Darren and Stiles. "Perhaps one of you can show them a solo that you've choreographed yourself? That is their next major assignment for this class." She smiled and said cheekily, "Both of you are my best students after all" before walking away.

Stiles looked at Darren and whispered, "You gonna do your solo D? It's been ages since I've seen you dance." Darren laughed and whispered back cheekily, "Liar. You look me up on YouTube and I know this because you send me screenshots of my weird facial expressions nearly every time when I have a new performance. You should dance, Stiles babe. It's been AGES since I've seen you dance after all." He then winked and walked to Madam Roxxe and whispered to her softly. Her expression softened and she let out a tinkle of laughter before looking at Stiles and wink at him. She faced her class and said, "Now that you're all loosen up, I feel like I should tell you what your next major assignment is. You will be given the privilege to choreograph your own piece and showcase it in the annual showcase at the end of this year. This gives you a duration of 5 months and I expect amazing things. There will be important people in the showcase that I'm sure all of you would want to impress. Fortunately, this class is in for a special treat today." She paused and motioned for Stiles to stand beside her. Stiles blinked blankly and walked nearly robotically to the front of the class and blushed when he realised that all twenty-three of them were looking at him, wide-eyed. Madam Roxxe patted him on the shoulder and turned back to the class, "Stiles here is one of my best students apart from Darren. He has been dancing since he was five and he has been scouted for Julliard, Fordham University, NYU Tisch School of the Arts and University of Arizona since the last three years he has been performing in the annual showcase." Stiles blushed prettily when she said that and locked eyes with Darren who just winked and blew a kiss. Stiles glared at him and faced the class again, concentrating on what Madam Roxxe is saying. "Today, you have the privilege to see Stiles's solo dance performance. I don't know which one he will perform but I have faith that it will be amazing, as always." Upon saying that, she looked at him with sharp eyes and Stiles just weakly smiled back and nodded his head.

The teenagers then got comfortable in the studio and Madam Roxxe went to the side to stand with Darren, leaving Stiles alone in the spotlight. Stiles cringed inwardly and smiled strainedly before waving a hand in greeting. "So, hey guys I'm Stiles. I will be dancing to a few verses of Strip by Chris Brown which was a performance that I did in last year's showcase and I hope you like it although I've not been practicing since forever. I hope Madam Roxxe won't kill me if I mess up." Stiles looked at her and laughed cheekily before taking off his undershirt and threw it at Darren's face with a laugh. There was a sharp intake of breath and Stiles turned back to the class with a confused face, "What is it?" he asked, looking at his attire in confusion. He was wearing his normal tank top and dance pants so he doesn't look weird. He looked at the class and asked, "Do I look weird or something?" Darren's laughter could be heard out loud and Stiles looked at him and raised his eyebrow. Madam Roxxe chuckled and quietly said, "You look fine Stiles, now dance." Stiles grimaced and took out his phone to plug it to the speakers. He stretched and loosened his limbs quickly before smiling at the class and stood in the front of the studio, facing the mirrors. He then nodded at one of the students who pressed play. Closing his eyes, Stiles started moving.

 _Got my shades on with my J's on_  
_In the club with a pocket full of ones_  
_This girl, booty out of control_  
_There she go up and down the pole_

Stiles started by dancing to the right with his legs pumping and his hands swinging according to the direction his leg is with a quick body roll before doing two right pumps again followed by a quick body roll. He did a quick step to the right and to the left before facing forward and crossing his hands in front of his lower body before putting his hands up in the air and shaking his shoulders and body. He did backward steps to the left with his swagger and shoulders following the beat before doing hand movements as though he was holding someone's butt and touching it sensually and turned so that his body was facing right and he did quick side steps to the left while touching his tank top.

 _Which one I'm take home get my freak on_  
_If you ain't freaking, we ain't speaking_  
_You think I'm playing, no I'm not_  
_Let me see you back it up and drop_

While facing forward, he did hip thrusts and moved his hips from side to side with his hands on his hips and his shoulders moving fast before placing his hands behind his head and did two quick hip thrusts while staring in the mirror, face scrunched in concentration. Facing the right, he rocked his body forward and backward with hand movements to stabilise himself before facing front and touching himself again and dancing backwards. He did body rolls and his hands were touching his face and body sensually, making those looking mesmerised and holding their breaths. He then faced forward and danced sideways with the beat before jumping up and leaned on his right leg before bringing it forward and crouching down facing the left with his hands up as though shielding his face and straightened himself while putting down his hands and turned swiftly on the spot to face forward and hip thrusts again before crouching down with his knees slightly bent and facing the left.

 _Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air_  
_Baby don't worry about your hair or those tracks_  
_I don't give a damn about that_  
_In the club, they're playing my song_  
_Turn it up, play it all night long_  
_If you think you can, and you know you can_  
_I'm a give you all this money money money_

He slowly got up and held his bended right knee with his right hand and covered his mouth with his left hand while staring at the mirror before shaking his butt and facing forward. He then jumped again with his legs crisscrossed with his hands over the head and stepped to the left with a sensual body roll and sidestepped back to face the front and did hand movements that looked like he is slicking back his hair really fast while always moving his body. He faced the front with his body facing the left and moved his arms up and down respectively as if upper cutting someone with his elbow. He did a hand wave and stepped forward. He did a body roll and shook his head slightly before covering his body with his right arm on his waist and left hand on his right shoulder. He then rolled his right shoulder forward and looked up sharply. He opened his legs and jumped on his left leg with his hand movements precise and sharp, allowing him to turn facing the back and jump on his right leg to face right. His hand movements were in correspond with his leg movements and to the beat, making his whole routine look cool and professional. He continued on jumping until he faced forward again and did chest pumps before facing the left and making hand movements that circle over his head while turning his body to face right before repeating the same motion again and faced forward while scrunching up and playing with his tank top. His leg movements or tappings didn't stop despite the fact that his hands were stationary. He then placed his legs together and did a full body roll while placing his hands at the side of the body like a rocket and shake it fast from side to side.  

 _Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_  
_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_  
_Girl I just wanna see you strip, God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_  
_God damn you're sexy (babyyy), God damn you're sexy_  
_Girl I just wanna see you_

He crouched with his legs wide open and looked forward while moving his hips sensually from side to side, his feet moving slow and steady. He touched his body for a while before stepping forward to the right swiftly and do a body roll before fast backstepping to face the left turn to face the back. He then moved his butt and hips while stepping a few steps to the left and did a hair sweep in the same direction of where his body is moving - his left hand sweeps his hair while he does his body roll to the left. He faced right and stuck out his butt before doing a body roll and stepped forward with his left hand outstretched to the front. Facing forward, he did quick sidesteps backwards while touching his tank top. While moving his right leg to where his left leg is, he teasingly lifted up his tank top, showing the class his toned and lean body. He made eye contact with Darren in the mirror and winked at him as well as smirked, and let his tank top go before sidestepping backwards again and did a body roll while facing the right. He ended it off by swiftly turning to the left with a body roll and a smirk.

The song then ended and panting harshly, Stiles turned to face the class and smiled before taking off his tank top and used it to wipe his sweat. He looked at Madam Roxxe and asked, "So, how did I do?" She started clapping and not long after that, the whole studio turned into loud clapping and cheers as well as wolf whistles. Walking towards him, Madam Roxxe smiled and said, "That was even better than the actual showcase. I'm impressed." She then turned to look at the class and cleared her throat, waiting for the cheers to die down, before saying, "That's a prime example of a perfect choreographed piece by a student and if Stiles can do it, all of you should be able to do it too. You have 5 months. Class is dismissed." The teenagers all started chattering and Stiles who was busy wiping his sweat and drinking water didn't realise that nearly all the girls eyes were glued to his body, as well as few guys too. Darren who was quiet the whole time went to Stiles and hugged him from the back before whispering to Stiles's ear, "Well, tiny Stilinski got hot when I was gone. Were you trying to seduce me babe?"

Turning around, Stiles flushed upon seeing that they are now the center of attention and pushed Darren away before shrugging, "Nah, I wasn't. I just happened to make eye contact with you, that's all." Darren teasingly run his fingers over Stiles's arms, leaving a feathery feeling and Stiles unconsciously shivered. He quickly slung his tank top, undershirt, overshirt and flannel shirt over his shoulder and walked towards the walkway, wanting to get away from Darren's teasing. Darren laughed and hurried behind Stiles with his gym bag in his hand. He took Stiles's hand in his and kissed it softly before walking alongside the teenager towards the carpark. Stiles was oblivious to all the smouldering stares that he is receiving as he was too busy cursing and trying to find his phone and his keys in his pocket. The two of them stood outside the club for a while due to Stiles _**finally**_ reading his text messages and he scoffed at Derek's blunt text before replying with a "You're welcome, Sourwolf. Make sure Isaac is under his covers and have two pillows on his bed. Might not be able to go to pack meeting tomorrow. Will update you about it :)" Yes he ended it with a smiley face because Derek hates smiley faces in texts.

He then looked at Darren and smiled upon seeing the impatient expression on the man's face and kissed him softly on the cheek and said, "Let's go." They were on the way to the carpark, holding hands, when suddenly.....

"STILES?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> extremely sorry for the really late update but hey on a brighter note, finals for this semester are over! It's been a wild ride. And also, I don't know why I'm even telling you guys this but hey I'm so happy and excited about it so sue me - I've just started dating this adorable boy and ugh I don't know - he make me feel so many feels. Okay enough haha.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter! And the choreography videos that I use for reference are as follows:
> 
> Darren and Stiles's duet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZfR7qc0WVs (Ian Eastwood - Chivalry Is Dead)  
> Stiles's solo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RF5CCAJZr4 (WilldaBeast Adams - Strip)


	4. PSA: I'm Not Dead

Hi guys!

Just a quick PSA from me to you.

Yes, yes I know it's been a while since I've updated but to be honest; I was too busy and it slipped my mind that I have this fic up and going!  
So, yes this is just to tell all of you lovelies that I am back. I was never dead, merely incapacitated but I am alive.

I am currently in my last year of uni, so updates may be sporadic (no fixed schedule updates so sorry!) If any of you (yes any of you!) want to help me out or have some ideas on where this fic is supposed to go, do inbox me and we can work something out! I would love to have help, yes I am shameless and needy, but it would be much appreciated! English doesn't even have to be your first language because we can work together and help each other out!

So yes, I've not forgotten about this fic despite the fact that it's been a while since I've watched Teen Wolf. But Stiles is my precious baby so this fic is still up and running.

I'm rambling, aren't I.

Well, just keep your eyes peeled for a new chapter and sorry for the extremely long wait!

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek:
> 
>  
> 
> _He then looked at Darren and smiled upon seeing the impatient expression on the man's face and kissed him softly on the cheek and said, "Let's go." They were on the way to the carpark, holding hands, when suddenly....._
> 
>  
> 
> _"STILES?"_
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles turned and dropped Darren's hand as if it was a sack of hot potatoes, feeling oddly guilty. Darren looked at him oddly before looking up and frowned upon looking at the newcomer. The newcomer who was frowning upon looking at them, with his eyes squinting confusedly. Stiles just grinned cockily at the newcomer and asked, "Sup? What're you doing here? Everything at the house is settled?" The other paused momentarily before saying, "Yes, everything is settled, no thanks to you. I'm here because Lydia wants me to look out for some classes for the both of us, not that you would know anything significant about that would you?" Stiles just chuckled at how standoffish the reply was, how typical.
> 
> Looking at Darren, Stiles just chuckled and said, "D, this is...." "Yeah, I know. You complained about him a lot to me over the years."


End file.
